


Sins

by Jux_ta_pose



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jux_ta_pose/pseuds/Jux_ta_pose
Summary: Based around episode 3x06 of 'Anne with an E' (Season Three)Spoilers for this episode, please don't read if you haven't watched this particular episode. It also might not completely make sense if you haven't seen it as I tend to gloss over the events within.Thank you for reading , please comment, critique whatever you like I don't mind, all my mistakes, hopefully there's not too many.





	1. WRATH

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling very vengeful after this episode I had to vent a little. 
> 
> Anne's point of view of the episode then Gilbert's will follow.

Over night, Anne believed she’d wised up to the genuine heart of a man. She was considerably irritated that she had even entertained the possibility of a match between Gilbert and herself. It was inconceivable now that she’d seen the light and knew what lay dormant underneath, what treachery they were capable of. 

Not that she believed Gilbert was like Billy, for that was a boy with no moral compass whatsoever. But still for a few measly days she believed that he truly sought a romantic alliance with her. Anne was certain of his affection, she hadn’t imagined the looks he’d bestowed upon her, not to mention the conviction within which he’d rushed to grasp her hand in his and not want to let go for those few precious moments.

After that dance rehearsal she’d been overwhelmed by the thought of all these new jumbled feelings for someone she had previously considered a friend. Many hours of soul searching introspection later and Anne had come to the conclusion that she wanted to be courted by Gilbert and would tell him so. 

She’d discussed it with Diana for there was no other person on this earth that Anne trusted more than her raven haired friend to keep her secrets. Diana had encouraged and lent Anne the perfect dress and her spirits were soaring but at the fair those niggling doubts began to erode at her confidence. 

Did she really have the ability to captivate a such a boy. Gilbert Blythe’s devotion seemed unattainable to the likes of herself, for she was not even considered a beauty by any stretch of the imagination.

What she lacked in looks Anne felt she more than made up for in wit and intelligence but sometimes she did so wish that she was beautiful. Life was fraught with so many obstacles, being considered pretty would smooth the road ahead and open doors and opportunity. 

Desperate for assurances she consulted the fortune teller at the fair in a last ditch effort to strengthen her resolve. It worked like a charm, although she knew better and should have tore off those rose coloured spectacles immediately and saved herself the grief.

When Gilbert finally showed his face, he was not alone as he escorted one of the handsomest women Anne had ever seen grace their little town of Avonlea. Her delicate paper winged heart had combusted in her chest witnessing a smile that was not for her. Every wish for a future with Gilbert floated away on the breeze like a trick of the light, because that’s all it ever was. 

She was at once wretched and broken but that quickly moved to anger at herself and at the fortune teller for allowing her to hope but mostly at herself for being such a naive fool. She was sure that people were laughing at her which caused her rage to ebb and flow like a tempestuous squall gathering momentum in her head. 

Then as the afternoon wore on a quiet simmering that had Anne almost flinching from Gilbert’s touch when it was her classmates turn to dance to the Dashing white Sergeant. Being close to him was still so raw and painful and everything they had shared seemed to mock her as he looked into the eyes of another. 

Anne wanted to run but she wouldn’t give either of them the satisfaction so she endured the torment and when Charlie Sloan, reliable unimaginative Charlie asked her to dance she jumped at the chance and let him soothe over her ruffled feathers with his quiet interest. This was a boy who simply liked her and told her in no uncertain terms. He was safe because he didn’t threaten her equilibrium, he didn’t challenge her and right now he was just the balm for her exposed nerves. 

She was having fun because she released the dream of her ideal to the ether and remembered how young she really was. All the possibilities that lay ahead of her at Queen’s and beyond were numerous and wonderful, she would love again when she was ready. Gilbert was no Mr Darcy only this small towns answer to that sublime figure of vigorous perfection. Out there in the world was her fantasy incarnate and she would seek him out and make him hers. 

Anne stared at Gilbert and Winnie, it was still too open a wound to completely feel nothing in light of their shared happiness but she was taking baby steps towards alleviating the ache.

She couldn’t help but glance around the tent in awe at first and then growing alarm to the various townspeople huddling together and whispering. Then she heard one of the boys talk about Josie and Billy in the bushes and she couldn’t in good conscience leave it alone. Anne knew first hand how damaging gossip was to a person's wellbeing. 

Anne observed all this in horror, as Josie appeared to shrink in on herself, her friend looked terrified and she abandoned Charlie to fly to her side.

Perhaps Josie was not always the most giving friend and perhaps sometimes she was even vicious but Anne still considered her a friend and she immediately saw red and charged across the room and into Billy’s personal space. 

He was truly the most loathsome individual she had ever met, oh and she’d met her lions share of vile people, he was teetering somewhere near the top of that pile.

Was this what men did, take what they want and damn the consequences. Their ego’s get bruised and they lash out because they don’t know how to communicate effectively. A society that allows this cruelty to continue because a man is not questioned. A person's reputation is ruined forever or a growing affection is snuffed out callously because he’d rather go after beauty rather than substance.

It was unfair of her to judge Winnie so harshly, for this woman might actually be blessed with both beauty and brains but she was feeling vengeful because her friend had not backed her up with her concerns about Billy. 

Anne knew Gilbert hated Billy and he’d been her knight many times but he was failing her now, it was almost like he was on the boys side. 

If no one was willing to listen... oh, she was going to make them listen.


	2. Envy & Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of episode 3x06 but from the POV of Gilbert Blythe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had alot of difficulty writing this to my satisfaction, hoping you all find it okay. Thank you as always for taking the time to read and comment. Can't wait for next week to see what Anne has published, lets bring Billy Andrews to his knees.

Envy & Pride

Gilbert was having an awful time deciding on which shirt to wear and Bash with his teasing wasn’t helping with the matter. He wasn’t exactly experienced when it came to women but impressing her parents did seem like in all likelihood a sound beginning. 

But comments on Winnie contemplating marriage because she’d invited her parents to the fair with them, had managed to crawl under his skin. 

Suddenly his clothes felt ill fitting and the temperature in the room plummeted. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Winifred in that way, maybe... he wasn’t sure how he truly felt.

She was mesmerizingly beautiful, clever and intensely amusing and he was ever so charmed by just being in her presence. 

But...

Winnie was easy to adore on every level but…

There was the matter of Anne cavorting in the corners of his mind, doe eyes and coral lips. 

When he’d given up his apprenticeship with Doctor Ward he’d allowed the soft whispery feelings for Winifred Rose to just melt away without much thought.

Anne had his attention from the first day they met and their friendship had strengthened over the years. They were friends even if sometimes it felt like an undercurrent of something more substantial lurked in the shadows. He’d address it, but then be shot down and he’d bury it deep again like it never happened. This was the game they played, a game he was tired of playing.

Anne was bewitching and frustrating in the same breath. She could fill his heart to the brim with a few carefully chosen words and smash it to smithereens just as easily. Knowing her was like juggling with a lit stick of dynamite, volatile and unpredictable.

He could admit he was attracted to her, but where did that leave him because he was pretty certain she didn’t feel any of that for him. Except lately, he would catch her gazing at him fondly, he’d smile back and she’d frown and run away. 

Was he supposed to chase after her because it’s not like he hadn’t in the past, then she’d give him an ear bashing and he’d retreat worse for wear. 

Honestly, it was exhausting and he’d long for something uncomplicated, hence where Winifred Rose comes into the equation. 

He was an orphan struggling to balance an education and a deep desire for more in life than just farming. He also had responsibilities on his farm and helping to raise his best friend's daughter. Complicated was his entire existence, he didn’t need a confusing, baffling, erratic and disastrous love life on top of that. He needed easy, or so he thought. 

~*~

The fair was a roaring success and Winifred seemed enthralled by what Avonlea had to offer which was encouraging. Her parents seemed accommodating and they didn’t even balk at meeting Sebastian and Delphine, which was reassuring because he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to remain civil if they’d had a problem with his family. 

He’d yet to bump into a certain redhead which admittedly he was considerably relieved about because, well how do you introduce someone he fancied courting to another girl he had confusing feelings for. 

Complications

A week ago, he wouldn’t have even asked Winnie to the fair because he’d danced with Anne at school and it had been enlightening. He’d never felt quite like that before, the rush of just enjoying being with her and holding her small warm hand in his. It reminded Gilbert of that brief illicit touch of Winifred’s hand the first day they’d sat in a cafe together but this was a million times more intense and also baffling. 

It was less than five minutes of smiling at her and yearning for more time, more wistful eyes looking at him like she wanted to be with him just as much. Having her giddy laughter wisp across the back of his neck as they slid around each other, it was all delicious and bordering on improper or maybe that was just his thoughts . Five puny minutes and she had sent him into a tailspin and there were words he should have said, words could have made it real and solid and not this gossamer thin thread that unravelled as she flew out the door. 

Maybe if he’d said something she wouldn’t have walked home with Charlie immediately after like it meant nothing. If he’d said something Charlie wouldn’t still be gazing at her fondly in church that Sunday. 

Anne obviously hadn’t shot Charlie down during that walk home like she had done to him countless times before whenever he’d attempted to be chivalrous. 

Charlie who had no imagination and zero charisma, it incensed him that Anne would choose someone so dull and so unlike her in every respect. 

So he’d sent a letter to Winnie the next day and she’d promptly responded that she would be delighted.

But where was Anne because the cake baking competition was about to be judged and he knew she’d entered. 

Then all of a sudden she was in front of him in pale blue dress, windblown hair and for a second he was befuddled as the two women in his life stared at each other and he botched up the introduction and Winifred just took it upon herself to acquaint herself to Anne. 

It all went wrong and the judges were spitting out her spectacular cake and Anne was running away in embarrassment and before he knew it, he was going after her. 

Even after everything she was still his friend, he cared about her and he couldn’t endure her being upset. 

But she whirled around and told him that she was fine and she wished the both of them all the happiness. He was confused but then he realised she meant Winnie and himself which was odd because why would she say that. It’s not why he’d come at all, he just wanted to tell her how amused Mary would have been with her stunt. 

He’d expected her to wail on him for being impertinent but she simply thanked him and ran off again like he’d wounded her. Those strange crazy emotions had curled around his chest and squeezed ruthlessly. Gilbert was frighteningly aware of their surroundings and the implication of the hearts in his peripheral were not lost on him. 

But she had Charlie and he had… a girl he had just ditched to console another. 

He was just bad at this…

The next time he ran into Anne was that night at the barn dance. By then he had to make up for his rudeness by making sure he stayed well away from Anne and lavished all his attention on Winifred.

Engaging her in conversation became forced and unnatural for he was over thinking. Then it was announced that the next dance would be the Dashing White Sergeant and his stomach dropped and he made certain that Anne wasn’t in his set. 

But like a moth to flame they gravitated into the same set in the end, why he hadn’t placed himself across the floor from her and not the row behind he did not know. 

Anne was ignoring him very diligently and Winnie was smiling and he simply didn’t know what to do with his hands. They were occupied by both women and him in the middle floundering but struggling to give an outward appearance of utter composure. Gilbert almost sighed in relief when it ended and Anne released his hand and disappeared in the crowd. 

Not that she truly possessed that ability, not with that hair. Gilbert was aware of her movements and Charlie hovering in the wings behind Anne made him that much more attentive towards Winifred. 

Another dance started, this time he made sure they were across the room but he could feel her eyes upon him. Gilbert glanced in Anne’s direction but she was laughing at something Charlie had uttered, biting her lip and he’d turn his face away in barely concealed disgust. 

After that Gilbert refused to be swayed from the women he’d actually escorted to the dance. 

All was going swimmingly that was until he was alerted to Anne’s raised voice and he witnessed her confrontation with Billy Andrews, and cursed himself for missing some vital information. 

He was sure Billy wouldn’t try anything but Gilbert was poised to act knowing their turbulent history.

Josie appeared distraught and she promptly ran out of the barn. Gilbert wasn’t sure what happened but if Billy was involved it couldn’t be good. 

After that everyone seemed to disperse and he drove Winnie and her parents back to Bright Water. They were staying there the night then catching the train back to Charlottetown in the morning.

~*~

Gilbert loathed gossip and refused to be baited into joining in on the slandering of Josie Pye that he’d walked into that morning before the school bell rang. 

Josie wasn’t the most amiable of classmates but she still didn’t deserve how quickly her friends were turning against her. Only Anne seemed the most passionate in proclaiming her innocence. 

Of all the people to be on Josie’s side he would have not thought of Anne as being her champion. Josie had been the instigator of many of Anne’s woes, it was generous of her to be this kind. 

Gilbert just wanted all the talk to cease so he’d recommended working on the paper instead hoping that Ms Stacey would arrive soon and all the endless chatter would fade away. Queen’s exams were quickly on the horizon and he wanted to be prepared. 

Anne took his indifference as an affront and attacked him verbally but he was used to this, it was her ‘go to’ behaviour when it came to him and he just walked away from her. 

The rest of the day was a blur.

In bed that night, going over the day in his mind because reciting facts and figures weren’t accomplishing any kind of peace that could induce slumber. Gilbert remembered how Anne’s eyes had flashed at him in anger and the words that admittedly he’d tuned out came back at him full force. 

“What’s your hurry, need to catch a train to Charlottetown?”

Gilbert scoffed, his mouth falling open in surprise, a grin transforming his entire demeanor. Rolling onto his side, he sighed happily and closed his eyes. 

Tomorrow then...


End file.
